Bormeus Douciliun Permaeum/Aurbis/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers TBA Primus Traits and Abilities Primus Traits * Mana Absorption: The user constantly absorbs the mana around itself. * Primus' Natural Sense: The user can easily sense magical energy, such as mana, and in high detail. Primus Abilities * Blue Fireballs * Conjure Clone * Creation * Devour * Eldritch Hover * Knowledge Drain * Pocket Dimension * Mana Blast * Seeker Drain * Seeker's Elusive Shadow * Split Projectile * Sunder * Teleport Vampire Lord Traits and Abilities Vampire Lord Traits * The user has 200 + (25 every 5 levels after 10th level) more Health, 150 + (600 + 50 every 5 levels after 130th level) more Stamina, and 190 + (20 every 5 levels after 10th level) more Magicka. * Vampiric Resilience: Damage Reduction. * Supernatural Reflexes: Everything looks significantly slower for the user. * Vampiric Wings: User has the ability to fly and hover. * Vampiric Sight: User has constant Dark Vision. * Minor Boost to Magicka Regeneration: +2%. * Boosted Unarmed Damage. * Coated Melee: The User's Unarmed Melee Attacks deal added poison damage. * Cloak of Bats: The user is surrounded by a constant cloud of bats that feed on enemies in melee range. * Easier use of Blood Magic and Vampire Abilities; 33% less cost. * Champion of the Night The user's Illusion Spells are 25% more effective. * Nightstalker's Footsteps: The user is 25% harder to detect whilst sneaking. * Immunity to Poison Damage. * Immunity to Ice Damage * Immunity to Disease. * Increased Bloodpool: Vampiric Health to Bloodpool Point Capacity. Vampire Lord Abilities * Vampiric Drain * Vampire's Servant * Vampire's Seduction * Embrace of Shadows * Vampire Lord Drain * Swarm of Bats * Raise Dead * Detect All Creatures * Mist Form * Vampiric Grip * Summon Gargoyle * Corpse Curse Dire Werewolf Traits and Abilities Dire Werewolf Traits * The user has 250 more Health, and 300 more Stamina. * Beastial Resilience: Damage Reduction. * Boosted Reach and Unarmed Damage. * Doubled Unarmed Damage. * Greatly Increased Senses. * Boost to Stamina Regeneration: +15%. * Strong Immune System: Immune to Disease. * Greatly Increased Carrying Capacity. * Heart Consumption: Regains health by consuming hearts of living creatures. Dire Werewolf Abilities * User has the ability to call Werewolves. Thu'um Shouts Three Word Shouts * Aura Whisper * Animal Allegiance * Anti-Shout * Become Ethereal * Bend Will * Call Dragon * Call of Valor * Clear Skies * Cyclone * Disarm * Dismay * Dragonrend * Dragon Aspect * Drain Vitality * Elemental Fury * Fire Breath * Frost Breath * Ice Form * Kyne's Peace * Marked For Death * Resurrection * Slow Time * Soul Cairn Summon * Soul Tear * Storm Call * Throw Voice * Unlock * Unrelenting Force * Whirlwind Sprint One Word Shouts * Phantom Form Normal Spells Master Level Spells * Blizzard Expert Level Spells * Conjure Storm Atronach * Icy Spear * Wall of Frost * Invisibility Adept Level Spells * Chain Lightning * Conjure Frost Atronach * Fireball * Frost Cloak * Ice Storm * Telekinesis * Greater Ward Apprentice Level Spells * Conjure Flame Atronach * Firebolt * Ignite * Freeze * Ice Spike * Lightning Bolt * Soul Trap * Stoneflesh * Steadfast Ward * Muffle * Fast Healing * Healing Hands Novice Level Spells * Conjure Familiar * Flames * Frostbite * Sparks * Raise Zombie * Oakflesh * Lesser Ward * Healing Unknown Level Spells * Slow Fall * Mark of The Lord * Muffle Zone Summons High Tier Daedra * Daedric Titan * Fire Daemon Middle Tier Daedra * Harvester * Storm Atronach * Ogrim * Seeker * Grievous Twilight Low Tier Daedra * Frost Atronach * Flame Atronach * Xivkyn * Xivilai * Lurker * Daedroth * Golden Saint * Dark Seducer * Daedra Seducer * Skaafin * Nocturnal * Lesser Nocturnal * Dremora * Vermai * Morphoid Daedra * Herne * Hell Hound * Nightmare Courser * Banekin * Hunger * Clannfear * Scamp * Daedrat Spirits * Familiar Other Summons * Zombie Warrior Main Equipment * Arcanite Armor: 8 or more pieces of an ancient royal-looking golden armor. Aside from massively boosting the wearer's defense, it also allows it's wearer to change both the material that it's composed of, and the shape that it has, by will alone. Other Equipment * Aylid Staff: * Aylid Tome of Scriptural Magic: * Staff of Magnus: A golden staff with a purple orb embedded at it's top. The staff has an nigh-infinite energy storage, and is capable of suppressing, absorbing, and draining magic. As well as to regenerate the user's health. It also acts as a magical key to the Eye of Magnus. Consumable Items * Aylid Stone: * Black Soul Gem: * Grand Soul Gem: * Healing Potion: * Mana Potion: * Stamina Potion: Trivia TBA Category:Spells and Skills Category:Aurbis